The Happy Couple
by Bankotsu's Sexy Bunny Girl
Summary: Kagome tells Inuyasha she doesn't love him anymore. She then runs off to a new man whom she loves. But, what will Inuyasha think! BanKag!This story is now discontinued and up for grabs. This story is continued by leopardqueen224. Read it! It's good!
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sat in a small empty clearing waiting for a certain boy with a long black braid and bright blue eyes. But she decided that until he showed up she would sit and relax in a hot spring she happened to know was nearby. She knew that if she were not in the clearing he would come and look for her here. As she slowly sat in the steaming hot water she heard footsteps nearing her from the forest she had just left.

"Kagome do you mind if I join you?" asked Kagome's best friend Sango. She already knew the answer that was coming so she started to undress.

"No I don't mind. But it seems you already knew my answer, huh." Kagome told her jokingly. "So, how is the sulking puppy doing?" She asked referring to an earlier incident between her and the half-demon InuYasha. She could tell by the look in Sango's eyes that nothing new had happened since she had left the campsite an hour earlier.

Flashback

"InuYasha I have something I need to tell you," she said softly to the half-demon. He followed her to their clearing where he thought Kagome was going to tell him she loved him.

"What is it?" he asked her while trying not to sound too excited.

"InuYasha, I don't love you anymore," she said. She was barely able to hold in the tears she knew were coming.

"I love you t…" he said before her words sunk in. "What?"

"I don't love you anymore. You just always acted as if you didn't love me so I moved on," she said softly.

"What?' he asked disbelieving.

"Look InuYasha I don't love you anymore. I love someone else. You really need to move on. In fact I won't be traveling with you anymore so that should make it a little easier on both you and me." She told him simply. She started to walk away when all of a sudden InuYasha spun her around and kissed her on the lips. Kagome surprised as she was tried to push InuYasha off her.

Once he stopped kissing her he asked, "Can you tell me that you don't love me after that?"

"Yes, I can. I don't love you InuYasha!" She said then walked away. "Oh and I will be getting my stuff now then I am leaving. So if you want to say good bye you had better say it now." She paused a moment before she walked away. InuYasha never responded. When she got back she packed up her stuff and told everyone the news. They were shocked but they all understood how she felt towards InuYasha. They wished her luck and set off to the clearing.

End Flashback

Thinking back on it all she realized that she really didn't love him. She had been trying to convince herself that what she was saying was true, and now she realized that it was. She smiled to herself. Sango noticed and smiled also. At that moment they both heard footsteps quickly approaching. Sango sunk down further into the water while Kagome turned to look at the person. She saw that the person was none other than the mercenary Bankotsu. She smiled at him.

"Well aren't you going to come and give me a hug? It has been a while since we saw each other." he told her. With that she looked up at him and he froze. The look in her eyes could have killed him in instant, if only looks could kill. She slapped him and a big red hand shaped mark appeared on his cheek."What?" he asked innocently.

"Can't you see I'm naked you perverted assassin!! Why would I get out and hug you now?!!" she yelled at the mentioned man.

"So, it's not like I haven't seen you naked before. What difference does now make!?" he yelled at the exact same level as Kagome. He saw her point to the water behind her looking extremely embarrassed. He then noticed the woman in the water besides Kagome. "Oh, um, hi." He told her, now just a tad bit shy.

"I am going to pretend I didn't hear that." Sango said matter-of-factly. She really wanted to forget what Bankotsu had just said so she decided she was going to leave these two alone for awhile." Well I can tell that you two probably want to be left alone so if you would please turn around Bankotsu, I will get dressed and go see Miroku." She told them. Bankotsu turned around so Sango could get dressed in peace.

"Are you done yet demon-slayer?" Bankotsu asked impatiently. He really wanted to be alone with Kagome.

"I am almost done Mr. Impatient!" she said loud enough so Bankotsu could hear. To Kagome she said, "I don't see how you can put up with him." Kagome laughed and whispered back, "He acts different when it is just the two of us. Trust me."

Sango got up and left after saying goodbye to Kagome and Bankotsu. Once she was gone Kagome sat and stared at him as if waiting for something. It took Bankotsu a while to figure out what. Once he did, he started to undress and Kagome smiled. "Good boy, it took you long enough though. I was starting to think I would have to undress you myself." She said and smiled at him again. Once he had undressed he slowly slid into the water next to the woman he loved. Kagome waded towards him in the water till she could snuggle up close to him. She looked up and kissed him softly on the lips. While doing so she slowly slid around until she could sit on his lap. The kiss started getting more passionate when they both heard a twig snap. Thinking it was an animal they continued kissing. Bankotsu turned so Kagome's back was to the wall of the hot spring.

"What are you doing to Kagome you mercenary!!" they heard InuYasha yell. He started running towards them when

"Osuwari!!" could be heard throughout the forest. InuYasha slammed face first into the ground. Bankotsu then started kissing Kagome again, ignoring InuYasha completely.

"I thought I told you to get away from Kagome." InuYasha said while trying to get up.

"Osuwari." She said then continued to kiss Bankotsu.

"Kagome will you please stop sitting me? I need to kill him!" InuYasha yelled. Then he noticed for the first time that Kagome was Bankotsu consensually, not being forced. "But, why him? I don't understand." He said you could hear the pain in his voice.

The kissing couple stopped kissing for awhile so they could talk. "Well for starters I chose him because he loves and respects me. Don't you Bankotsu?" he nodded. "And second I already told you that I loved someone else. And that someone is none other than Bankotsu." She said proudly. Bankotsu kissed her lips soft and quick so she could continue talking. "Now then could you please leave? We were kind of in the middle of something when you so rudely interrupted us. So goodbye InuYasha." Then she returned to kissing the man she loved ever so dearly. InuYasha walked feeling lonely and heartbroken inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Bankotsu and Kagome, after their nice little bath together decided that instead of going to sleep they wanted to walk under the stars for awhile. They walked on in silence, holding each other's hand, content to just be in the other's company.

"So, where do we go now, Ban-kun?" Kagome asked.

"Ban-kun, eh? It will have to do. Oh and we are going to meet the rest of the group back at the cave." Bankotsu replied to the girl he loved.

"Really? Do you think they will like me?" the girl asked. She stopped walking, waiting for him to answer her.

"They will love you, of course! What else would they think of you? And if they don't like you I will kill them!" he declared to her proudly. Their conversation would have continued, were it not for the rustling sound coming from the forest. Bankotsu looked at Kagome and she nodded understanding what he meant. They both started walking silently towards where the noise was coming from the forest. A demon jumped out, and it was none other than little Shippo!

"Mommy!" yelled the little fox demon. He jumped into the arms of a very surprised Kagome and proceeded to hug her. Bankotsu watched this all with amusement showing on his face. He wanted to see what Kagome would do and say.

Said girl, well said " Shippo, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be with Sango?" Shippo stopped hugging her long enough to answer her question towards him.

"I decided to come with you! After all you are my mommy, not Sango. Plus, Inuyasha was getting really annoying. He kept talking about how he wanted to hurt you two. And when I tried defending you guys, he hit me on the head and said that if I was going to defend you then I should go with you instead of hanging around with him. Then he hit me some more." Shippo said while rubbing his injured head.

"Oh how hard did he hit you? Do you need some medicine?" said Kagome, completely forgetting she was angry at him when she heard what Inuyasha had done to her son.

"No, my head doesn't hurt anymore. But, I was wondering if maybe I could travel with you and daddy." he said. The word "daddy" surprised both teens. They were not expecting Shippo to warm up to Bankotsu so fast.

"Wait a second. Did you just call me daddy? Because if you did you must be mistaken, I am Bankotsu not Inuyasha." Bankotsu told the small kitsune.

"Oh, Bankotsu. i think he means you. After all you are my boyfriend so it makes sense, to a little kid at least. Besides, it sounds cute coming from him." Kagome told her boyfriend.

"Whatever. Call me what you like, I don't really care. But before we get going you need to tell us more about what Inuyasha was talking about. You said he was planning on hurting us, but did he say anything in particular." Bankotsu said to the child. He was concerned for Kagome and Shippo's safety.

"He didn't say anything that I could hear. But, Sango might know something. She said that she wanted to meet you sometime at a hot spring. She will send Kirara if they are near to us. Oh and thank you daddy for letting me come with you." Shippo said. He then jumped down from Kagome's arms and jumped into Bankotsu's, giving him a big hug. Bankotsu was surprised but then hugged him back, Shippo then moved so he was on Bankotsu's shoulder while they walked. Kagome moved up so she could hold his hand. The trio walked on the path not saying anything.

#a few hours later#

The "family" had stopped to rest and get a drink.They sat down for awhile. But they all tensed up when they heard yet another rustling noise coming from the woods. But this time out jumped...


	3. AN

Hey people, BSBG here and i just wanted to tell you that my next update may take awhile. I will be starting work on two new stories. So please wait for the next update patiently. Oh and I really appreciate the great reviews. Thank you all! please tell your friends about this series too!! Well I gotta go! See you later Bye!!


	4. Chapter 3

A snake demon jumped out at the trio, Kagome backed away a little so she could better protect her son

Well hello ther people!! Um I don't know what to say so please read the third chapter in the Happy Couple!!

Disclaimer: I do not and will never own InuYasha the series or characters for they all belong to Rumiko Takahashi!! So please don't report me to the police because I Don't Wanna Go!!

Well READ!!

A snake demon jumped out at the trio, Kagome backed away a little so she could better protect her son. But, she did not notice the cliff she was standing near, and getting ever so closer to. Bankotsu quickly dispatched the weak little demon, then went to work on cleaning his precious Banryuu. It took him no time at all to clean it.

"Well that was anti-climactic." Bankotsu said, "I was expecting something well just a tad bit bigger."

"Hey, that was a pretty big word there Bankotsu! I didn't think you knew that!" the girl said playfully to the older boy.

"Are you saying I'm dumb?"

"Of course not honey."

Kagome turned around and started walking, only to trip on a tiny, its-bitsy rock on the ground. She was sent sprawling on the ground, er, I mean air. Shippo was sent flying out of Kagome's arms and went flying twenty feet in the air! Bankotsu watched in shock as Kagome went tumbling down the hill. He did the only thing that came to his mind; he dropped Banryuu and rolled down the hill after Kagome! (A/N: he isn't the sharpest knife in the drawer is he? Oh well he is still hot and sexy!!) His body, being heavier than hers, was sent rolling faster so he caught up with her … just in time to land on top of her in a river. Her shirt had somehow come off while she was rolling, while Bankotsu's shirt had come undone revealing his lean and muscular chest. This however did not seem to bother them. Thankfully enough they had landed in a relatively shallow part of the river. They were slowly leaning in to kiss the other when the y heard a voice.

"Hey, is that you Bankotsu oo-aniki?" a femininishly yet also manly voice said. "Oh am I interrupting something here?" he then got a closer look at just who was underneath Bankotsu. '_What the hell is aniki doing with that evil wench of my dear, sweet InuYasha?' _he growled to himself in his mind. "Get away from …"

"Shut up Jakotsu! And yes you are interrupting something so please leave. I don't care what you say either, about me and Kagome. Okay, because I love her." Bankotsu pronounced very clearly, his eyes never once turning from Kagome's. She reached up to hug him, her way of saying thanks, and I love you too. Jakotsu saw this act and something inside him just clicked and he instantly knew that these two were meant to be together. So he decided something on a whim.

"Guess what you guys?! I know what I can do for you guys to show you that I approve of your relationship." They just stared at him blankly. 'I will plan your wedding!!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!!" Bankotsu yelled at the man. "Kagome and I aren't getting married yet!!" Kagome gasped at what he said. She wasn't expecting him to say "yet" at the end. It made her so happy to hear him say that one word.

"Bankotsu I love you so much!!" Kagome screamed in delight. Bankotsu seemed confused at first. But he quickly figured out what she meant.

"Sooo, can I plan your wedding?! Please, aniki!!"

"I say we let him do it Ban-chan."

"Oh Fine he can plan the wedding. Happy Kagome?"

"Yes."

Jakotsu jumped in the air with glee. He was so happy that he could plan the wedding.

"Okay now then we need to get a color scheme going. Ooh how about orange and purple? Well what do you think?" Bankotsu and Kagome blocked out his talking so they could get back to kissing.

"Wait a second!!" Kagome said.

"What is it?" Ban-chan asked.

Kagome stared at him then said "Shippo is missing!!" Realization had sunk in to her mind. Shippo was sent flying if you recall, and she just now realized this fact. Bankotsu's eyes widened as he too realized that his son was missing.

"Who is Shippo?" Jakotsu asked.

"Shippo is Kagome's son." was the answer.

"She has a son!! With who!! Please tell me it is not InuYasha's!!"

"No he is my adopted son. InuYasha and I found him and saved him after his parents were killed by the Thunder Brothers Hiten and Manten. And I must be a terrible mother because I just now realized that he is missing!!" Kagome started crying while talking. Bankotsu kissed her forehead trying to soothe her. He helped her get into a sitting position.

"Come on Kagome lets go look for him okay. Besides Shippo is a strong little boy he will be fine." Bankotsu said. He picked her up and set her on her feet. They started walking up the hill to look for their son. Jakotsu followed after them and helped them search for their child.

'Now that I look at them together they really do make a cute couple. Plus if Kagome is with Bankotsu then that means I can have InuYasha all to myself!! Yay me!!' Jakotsu thought while doing a happy dance. Kagome and Bankotsu stared at him for awhile then decided that he was crazy so they left him to do his happy dance alone while they continued looking for Shippo.

5 hours … I mean minutes later

Bankotsu saw a row of bushes standing by the forest and decided to check there. He looked in a small bush to find Shippo!! He was shivering in fright and was bruise and cut all over. When he saw Bankotsu he jumped into his arms and started to cry.

"KAGOME!! I found him and he wants you!!"

Kagome came running when she heard this. She grabbed Shippo and hugged him tight, then she grabbed Bankotsu and he was pulled into the hug as well.

"Oh Shippo are you okay? Are you injured anywhere? Well tell me please!! I missed you so much and I am so sorry for losing hold of you when I fell!! Cane you ever forgive me?" Kagome asked her son very, very fast. Shippo's eyes started to spin from trying to understand it all. Bankotsu noticed this, though Kagome did not.

"Um Kagome?" he asked his Kagome hesitantly.

"What?" she said innocently.

"I … um kinda … think he may be … unconscious."

"WHAT!!" she screamed then looked at him. "But, how?!"

"I think it might have been your sentence. You know the really fast one that no one could understand."

"Oh." She said as realization set in.

A/N: I am going to stop it there but next chapter Jakotsu gets more into detail and Kagome and Shippo are introduced to the Band of Seven. Plus what could InuYasha possibly be planning to do to the Happy Couple er … trio.

Well bye and please review cuz I loveth you all!! BYE!!


	5. AN2

Words

**Words**

**By: Chloie Ramos**

Where do words come from?

What do they mean?

Who thought them up?

Who decided what they are?

Who put the pictures to words?

Who put the words to pictures?

Why do they mean what they mean?

Why so they say what they say?

Who thought to name them what they are?

Why is the grass called the grass?

Why is the sky called the sky?

Who thought of the names for these things?

Where do words come from?

What do they mean?

Who thought them up?

Who decided what they are?


	6. AN3

Hi there Bankotsu Bunny here and I just wanted to tell you that this story will be taken over by my twin sister leopardqueen224. It will be titled The Happy Couple 2. Please read it plus i am helping her with some ideas that i thought of but could not figure out how to write. So please read her story it will be good!!


End file.
